


The Green-Eyed Monster

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Happy Ending, Jealous!Stiles, M/M, Post Season 4, happy!Derek, there is a brief barely there kiss between Derek/Braeden that makes Stiles jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is leaving Beacon Hills. If that wasn't hard enough on Stiles, he has to deal with Derek being with someone else...which bothers him more than he thought it would. He tries to keep it at bay, but that green-eyed monster can't help but rear its ugly head.</p><p>Eventually Stiles gets the courage to call Derek, though, and the phone call changes things between them in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

When Derek left a month after Mexico, Stiles didn’t let it effect him. 

_At least Derek said goodbye this time,_ Stiles thought. 

Stiles and Scott had gone to Derek’s loft, and there was Derek, picking up a box of his things. Because he wasn’t just leaving with a duffle bag of clothes with the possibility of coming back like the time before. No, he was leaving for good. His couch, his bed, the table by the windows, everything was gone, with only a few boxes strewn on the floor, which would be gone by the end of the day. 

Stiles hadn’t let it effect him, and Stiles had watched as Scott had murmured something ot Derek and then gave him a hug, complete with slaps on the back and everything. 

Then Scott pulled back, smiled at Derek and said “be safe” and Derek laughed, his smile so wide and big on his face that Stiles’ heart gave a weird lurch in his chest. Stiles ignored it. 

“I’ll try,” Derek had said, and Scott nodded, gave a “see ya” and then turned around and left the loft, giving a look to Stiles as he did so, his look undiscernable to Stiles. 

Stiles didn’t know why it was so awkward when they were left alone, why when Derek turned to Stiles, Stiles felt his heart give that wierd lurch again and start beating a little faster in his chest. 

“Um, so, goodbye, I guess,” Stiles had stuttered out, still standing on the steps that lead down into the loft. 

Derek had walked up to Stiles then, stopping one step below Stiles, making Stiles a few inches taller than Derek that way, and Stiles had felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“Goodbye, Stiles,” Derek had said, a small, relaxed smile on his face.

And Stiles had looked down at Derek, feeling heat diffuse into his cheeks, and not knowing why. 

All Stiles could think of in that moment was how relaxed Derek looked, how different he looked from when Stiles had first seen him in the forest over a year ago. How soft his features looked, how his jaw wasn’t permanently clenched anymore, the skin around his eyes was no longer pinched in anger, his eyes didn’t seem so closed off, his eyebrows weren’t permanently in the shape of a V. 

In a word, he had looked…happy. 

Stiles hadn’t been sure who had moved first, but maybe it had been both of them, leaning into each other, leaning in to wrap their arms around each other. Stiles, being a step above Derek, had wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and Derek around Stiles’ waist, and Stiles had found his head resting above Derek’s, and it had become strangely…intimate, in a way Scott and Derek’s hug hadn’t been. 

Especially when Derek had laughed softly, his breath washing over Stiles’ neck, making Stiles shudder, and then Stiles had been lifted off his feet and brought down the two steps into the loft, and Stiles had held on tight, letting out a noise somewhere between a squeak of surprise and a laugh. 

Then they were at their right heights, with Stiles an inch shorter than Derek, so he had to look up the tiniest bit when he pulled back to look at Derek. 

“Bye, Stiles,” Derek had laughed, eyes crinkling with laughter lines, and Stiles had found it hard to speak. 

“Bye,” Stiles had choked out, and then Derek had let him go, like that hadn’t been the strangest, but also the best hug, that either man had ever had. 

And then Stiles had heard footsteps behind him and turned, and then his ignored the swooping senstation in his stomach, as if his heart had fallen to the ground, when he saw Braeden there. 

“Hey Stiles,” She had smiled politely at him, and Stiles had tried to smile back, hoped he had manage to do so. 

“Hey,” Stiles had said, and he’d watched as Derek had grinned at Braeden, greeting her with a kiss. 

Stiles had had to look away. 

“Let me help you,” Braeden said when they broke away from the kiss, and she easily picked up two of the boxes. 

Stiles had had to moved out of their way, having been frozen in his spot, and as Derek had given him one last smile and left the loft, Braeden had stopped in front of Stiles, a contemplative look on her face as she looked from Stiles to the doorway that Derek had left through. 

“Tell you what, Stiles,” Braeden had said, dropping the boxes down real quick. “Give me your phone.”

“Why?” Stiles had asked, even as he pulled it out of his back pocket and handed it over. 

“I’m giving you my number. If you need anything, for me to come back, or…or just need some advice, you’ll have it,” Braeden had said, entering her number into his phone.

Stiles had took it back when she was done, confused. They barely knew each other, and if Stiles needed to contact anyone she was around…that would be Derek, and he already had Derek’s number. He didn’t get why she gave him her number, and she didn’t give him her reasons for it. 

She had then gathered up the boxes and left. 

Stiles had figured it out months later when he wanted to know how Derek was doing but couldn’t bring himself to call Derek himself. Asking through Braeden was a way to get what he wanted but not have face Derek as he did. Stiles didn’t know why he couldn’t, and didn’t question it.

You have a girlfriend, Stiles, he thought at the moment he’d texted Braeden and ‘casually’ asked how things were going for her…and Derek. 

Stiles didn’t know why that thought had filtered through his mind at that moment, and he didn’t analyze it. He was happy with Malia, he was. 

But in late November that year, Stiles and Malia broke up, and it was thankfully fairly amicable. 

Days later, Stiles found himself calling Derek for the first time. 

“Stiles?” Derek answered, and Stiles’ heart started to beat like a jack rabbits. 

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles let out a breath of air. 

Stiles had been through a lot of shit the past few months, and was in a pretty horrible place - he and Scott were in a place where there was tentative peace. But he knew they still had a long way to go to becoming the best friends they once were. Stiles still dealt with his guilt day in and day out. 

Stiles should have been more conerned with the absolute shit show that was Beacon Hills and their still crumbling pack, but in that moment Stiles couldn’t help but ask, “So, still traveling with Braeden?”

Derek answered, “huh? Um, no? She left to go find the Desert Wolf months ago and I haven’t seen her since.” 

“Oh,” Stiles said, feeling something like relief wash over him. Then, “I broke up with Malia…a few days ago,” and then Stiles winced. 

“Okay?” Derek said, sounding confused. 

“Um, just…catching you up on what’s happened,” Stiles laughed nervously. 

“In your romantic life?” And Stiles heard the laughter in his voice. 

“Well, you caught me up,” Stiles shrugged. 

Derek laughed. “Braeden and I weren’t exactly anything romantic.”

“But-” Stiles started, confused. 

“It was mainly just sex,” Derek said, and Stiles’ gut twisted. He should be happy that it hadn’t been anything particarly serious between them - and why should he? Why should Stiles care? - but Stiles couldn’t help a flash of annoyance at them being anything at all. Stiles still remembered seeing that kiss between them. “I mean, we like each other and everything, and there’s attraction, but I think we mainly like each other as friends more than anything.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, not knowing what else to say, even as he felt relief wash through him again. 

“Stiles?” Derek then asked, sounding serious. 

“Yeah?” Stiles breathed, clearing his throat. 

“Can I-I mean do you want…can I come visit? You?” Derek stumbled over his words, and Stiles felt his heart start beating twice as fast at his words, and were Stiles’ palms starting to sweat?

“Um, yeah, yes. I mean, if you-want to?” Stiles finished, wincing at himself. 

“I do. Do you…want me to?” Derek asked, and Stiles bit his lip to keep from grinning like a loon. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said, “that’d be nice.” 

“Maybe we can catch up?” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you, Stiles.”

“See ya, Derek,” Stiles said, and then Derek hung up, and Stiles gave a happy sigh and flopped down onto his back, staring up at his bedroom ceiling. 

“You’re looking awfully happy, son,” Stiles heard, and looked up to see his dad leaning against the door frame, and Stiles felt that usual relief at seeing his dad alive, safe, and not dying in a hospital bed. “Why is that? I thought you broke up with Malia?”

“Yeah, I did,” Stiles said, sitting up to look at his dad. Things were strained between them, because his dad knew, his dad knew what Stiles had done, but this moment was making Stiles feel like they could get back to a good place with each other. His dad was even smiling at him. 

“Did you get back together?”

“No, uh,” Stiles blushed then, looking down at his pajama pants and picking at a stray thread, unable to look his dad in the eyes. “Derek’s coming in a few days to visit…everyone,” Stiles finished, peaking a look at his dad, who was smirking now.

“And you?” His dad asked, raising a knowing eyebrow. Man, that eyebrow knew lots of things.

Stiles cleared his throat, blushing even harder. “Um, yeah.”

“Well, that’s nice. It will be nice to see him.” 

“Yeah, yeah it will,” Stiles said, looking off to the side and unable to stop grinning. 

“Uh huh,” Sheriff Stilinski said, letting out a soft laugh. “Night, Stiles.”

“Night,” Stiles said, and he knew that his dad knew, then. He knew that his dad knew that Stiles had a major, life altering crush on Derek Hale. 

As his dad walked away, Stiles flopped back onto the bed and pulled a pillow over his face, letting out an unmaly squeal. 

Derek didn’t have romantic feelings for Braeden. It had been just sex. Which they were no longer having. Because Braeden was gone. She had left Derek. Which Derek was fine with, because they were better off as friends. Or whatever. 

Just as Stiles was better off being friends with Malia. 

And Stiles and Derek were…well, Stiles would find out in a couple days just exactly what he and Derek were.

And he couldn’t wait.


End file.
